1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally structural connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clip for attaching rigid foam insulation to a building's structural members.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for properly installed and correctly located insulation is not easily met using current construction practices. Rigid foam insulation board (sometimes referred to as RFB) is, in present common practice, supported by strips of lath (nailers) nailed to the rafters, joists, or beams between which the insulation board is to be installed. Supporting the insulation board while attaching the nailers is difficult, especially if the spacing between the rafters, joists, or beams is insufficient to swing a hammer. Further, precise placement of the nailer is difficult. As such, current practices utilize excess material and require extensive labor in the milling and installing processes to properly install the rigid foam insulation board. This difficulty can in some cases lead to injury because of the difficult maneuvers being performed on ladders and in off-balance positions. Further, precise workmanship of the task is very time consuming and costly. The current products available for providing roof ventilation do not provide a fully vented space. This lack of venting restricts air flow, and promotes moisture entrapment which results in potential ice damming, poor indoor air quality and early deterioration of roof sheathing and roofing.
Therefore, what is needed is a more efficient structure and method of installing rigid foam insulation board.